Tricia Takanawa
Tricia Takanawa is one of the news reporters for Quahog Channel 5 news. She reports outside the newsroom. Biography Tricia Takanawa is Japanese, and she is based on an on-the-scene reporter also played by Alex Borstein from a news segment sketch on MADtv. Tricia is usually at the scene of some unenviable news broadcasts, such as a hurricane in "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea", where she is knocked down by a flying car, the height of a flu epidemic, in which she vomits, while hung over the toilet, during the actual news report in "Stewie Loves Lois", interviewing a Renaissance Fair Jester in "Mr. Saturday Knight", and a guy who rides his ten speed in the heavy rain in "Peter's Daughter". In "Da Boom" she is eaten by Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons. Tricia also interviews the Mass Media Murderer, while he is escaping the prison, who wants to kill Chris Griffin in "To Love and Die in Dixie". In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", she covers the Mayoral debate between Mayor Adam West and Lois Griffin, as well as the first day of a purified Lake Quahog. There, she interviews the manager of Britches and Hose, Jason Voorhees. She has been known to have a major obsession with David Bowie. When she meets him in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, she loses all control, and tells him, in a completely different voice than she usually has, then begins to dry hump his leg. Tricia also gave a makeover to Meg in "Don't Make Me Over", and was seen dancing in the musical number "Peter is Slow" in "Petarded", and she once did a three part story where she ended up having sex with Glenn Quagmire, who thought she was a "Spanish Chick". In "Road to the North Pole" she sings "All I Really Want For Christmas" with the rest of the cast. She has no solos. She was just there for the big finish. Her name was also mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by relatively new anchorman, Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man". Tricia has a boyfriend, Tyrone, in "Livin' on a Prayer". An Indian version of Tricia, called "Tricia Dasgupta" appears in the British version of Family Guy in "Family Guy Viewer Mail 2". She appears dressed as Carter Pewterschmidt in "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. When Peter brings her word that Carter plans to use toxic materials in the beer cans of the Pawtucket Brewery in "Carter and Tricia", she has an affair with him and becomes a mother figure to Peter in order to record the truth. When the guys later try to extract revenge, they find that her actions are partially a result of her upbringing by her mother, Irene Takanawa, who was first introduced in "12 and a Half Angry Men". Appearance Tricia Takanawa is a Japanese woman with short black hair. She has ever so slightly yellow skin, that became more normal-colored in later seasons. She has squinted Asian eyes and red lips. She wears a blue buttoned news woman jacket shirt and underneath that, she wears a yellowish orangeish shirt. She also wears a short blue skirt in the same color as her jacket shirt and she also wears a pair of black high heels. She talks with a stuffy, high-pitched, nasally voice and she says everything in a really weird way. Personality Tricia is a stern, uptight Asian woman, with a pole up her butt, and she usually delivers her news reports in a very monotonous, boring voice, where she says things in a repetitive and somewhat odd speech pattern. She expresses little to no emotion, most of the time, but when she is focused on, greatly, she has a bit of some good personality. She conforms to countless Asian stereotypes. Episode Appearances *Do and Die *Love Thy Trophy *Wasted Talent *Meg for Mercy *The King is Dead (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brian in Love *Da Boom *Running Mates *Screwed the Pooch *He's Too Sexy For His Fat *To Love and Die in Dixie *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *The Thin White Line *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *Mr. Saturday Knight *The Fat Man and the Sea *North by North Quahog *Don't Make Me Over *Petarded (Cameo) *Hell Comes to Quahog *Meg the Movie Star *Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure (Aftermath) *Stewie Loves Lois *E. Peterbus Unum *Barely Legal *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *The Juice is Loose *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *I Dream of Jesus *Peter's Daughter *Mad Mex *FOX-y Lady *420 *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lois Kills Stewie *Hannah Banana *April in Quahog *Go, Stewie, Go! *Ratings Guy *And Then There Were Fewer *Excellence in Broadcasting *Lottery Fever *Grumpy Old Man *Save the Clam *Livin' on a Prayer *Tom Tucker: A Man and His Dream Trivia *Tricia Takanawa is based on an on-the-scene reporter, also played by Alex Borstein from a news segment sketch on MADtv *She is obsessed with David Bowie. Gallery Tricia Interviews Carter.jpg Tricia High.jpg Tricia Karate.jpg Tricia and Tyrone.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Asians Category:Quahog 5 News Category:News Reporters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Single Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Celebrities Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Characters Voiced by Alex Borstein Category:Buddhists Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:Takanawa Family Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:Tricias Category:Japanese